galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Tano
"We did all we could here." Hanna Tano was a former Jedi Padawan for the Grand Army of the Republic. She was trained by Jedi Master Hassel Bondi and she was sister to Ahsoka Tano. Hanna when she was introduced to her master Hassel,she knew he was still upset about his former master. Hanna said "Master Bondi,your master would have proud of you..I know you are still upset but you need to put it behind you and train me the sister of Ahsoka Tano.." "Hanna I know you are right. I am going to train you but not the way my master taught me. Differently" Hanna nodded knowing what he would do could make her mentally and physically snap. Bondi trained her to be a strong willed Jedi Padawan and to help out in troubled situations. Made a Knight After many battles Hanna was made a Jedi Knight. Hanna was by far the most beautiful Jedi Knight in the republic. Hanna said "I am honored masters.." "Hanna you have done well to be a knight..." Hanna bowed in respect to her masters and then bowed to her master, whom bowed in return. Hanna later changed her lightsaber. Master Days later After being made a Knight just days later see was made into a Jedi Master. "Um...What?" "Hanna you show honor to the Jedi Council and that is hard to find in the Clone War." "But Master Hassel Bondi wouldn't like to see his student go!" "That's why you will not leave him." "That's ok then." "Not until its up in the air! Bingo! and you got it right! We join them for that stuff" Given Golden Squad Even if Hanna was a respected master by the council she needed to gain the respect of the clones. So she was given a clone squad. But after a mission with Golden Squad she left and took a new squad, thats when the order "Order 66" came through., Her squad decided not to peruse order 66, because Hanna did not show up to her planetary order to give the planet enough to give a fight back. Battle of Matalyyk After leaving Golden Squad Hanna was given another Clone Unit. A unit of highly skilled clone troopers. They were called to the grim world of Matalyyk because smugglers were attacking the city and they took over the capital. Hanna said to her Clone Captain CC-4224 "Spike". "Captain,we have our orders.Attack the smugglers,leave minimal casualties and spare no smuggler,they are scum." "Yes sir. Alright boys our orders are clear now move out!" The battle began and Hanna took the left flank and killed a full flank of smugglers before her wrist com went off. "General Tano,this is Dread Cameron your Knight. I am on the outskirts and taking it back with prejudiced" "Good work Dread" "Dread out" Hanna continued her fight against the smugglers. But sensing something in the force.Loss. all she could sense was loss. "Jedi friends" she said under her breath "No." She sensed that something horrible across the galaxy had happened the deaths of her Jedi friends. "Dread.." "Master." "Do you sense it." "Sense what?" "Countless Jedi have been killed,I don't know what by though." "I don't sense it master. I sense we will lose this battle." Hanna walked up to the thrown of the king smuggler and asked why he wanted the city for himself. But he didn't answer so she killed him on the spot. SW:IoD Some hours had passed and Kari hadn't woken up at all. The clones were weary if she was going to survive she would have brain damage. a Clone medic known as Herohands (Medic) who was a decent clone medic said this to Phil, "She is in a coma, she has not woken up. The only way she can survive if a plant from Rossuul is harvested, we have no time to wait." as a shadowy figure was standing in the hall he said "No one is going back to Rossuul. It would be a suicide mission. The planet is deadly to anyone who is not a citizen. We are not going back there. We barely survived going there the first time." Herohands replied with "It is the only way to save her.." "Is there another planet this cure grows on? Its obvious that we cant go back.." "There is, but war decimated the planet years ago." "Tell me and one of us will go and get it.." "Maridun." "Maridun? You mean the planet that had the droid experiment on it 2 years ago?" Herohands nodded and said "Its the only other planet that has the cure needed." the shadowy figure came out of the shadow and it was revealed to be Hanna Tano who said "And this is the only way to save Kari?" "It may be her last chance." said Herohands. Hanna nodded and said "I'll inform the Lurmen we are coming. I have a gift for their medic." Tano walked away as she put her hand on Phil's shoulder and said "She will survive this. We have to trust the system. Trust me." Phil then said "I am going to stay here. Take Cameron with you, they know him as well." As the trip from the Clone Medical Base to Maridun was several hours including the flight for Cameron and Tano, the decided to use hyperspace to get there quicker. When Tano and Cameron landed they were greeted by Wag Too, the healer. "Master Tano, Master Cameron, is it true, Kari has been ill and is in a coma?" Tano nodded and said "Yes." Tano reached for her pocket and grabbed out a holo-transmisson, it was opened to show Phil looking over Kari. He turned to the holo-cam and said ''"Healer Wag Too, This is my wife Kari, we have married for 20 years, and we are both educators. we went on a trip with the republic and we crash landed on Rossuul. Ever since then Kari found out she was pregnant, in which the robot medical droid had to extract the cure from fetus' blood stream. She hasn't woken up since. For the use of healing properties, we have this gift for you, rations of food and water for the Lurmen settlement." ''Wag Too nodded and said "We have what you need. Don't fear your wife will wake again." the transmission cut out and Too looked at Tano and said "Follow me.." they walked for about 20 minutes, when they found a bush with pointy sharp bits, the planet was bright yellow. Too cut the plant and handed it to Tano, she bowed and thanked him, Wag's reply was "Make this promise. Never return to the Island of Destiny. It is not worth it.." she nodded and said "The republic was informed and all travel has been suspended for a long time." "Good", as Tano walked away she nodded to Cameron and the two departed the planet and got back to the Medical Base. The clone medical staff had crushed the plant down into the cure and injected it into Kari's bloodstream. The outcome looked good, as Kari's throat tube was removed she started to breathe on her own and she went from a GCS of 6 to 13, but she was still unconscious. SW:IoD Part 8 As Phil was watching over Kari, he didn't leave her side. Jedi Master Dread Cameron, was watching him through the doorway. "He's been there for 5 days straight. Its tragic.." "He loves her Dread. It's what any husband would do for their wife. They have been together for a long time. And no matter what happens, he will be by her side." said Vicious. Vicious' arm wound had finally healed and he was released from the centre, but he stayed with the crew to make sure that Kari was okay. As the 5th day passed by Phil was starting to lose hope until he saw Kari's hand moved. Phil smiled as he said "Kari, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.." She squeezed his hand tightly. Phil stood up and yelled "I need a medic in here now!" The clone medics rushed in and Herohands (Medic) walked in after all the other clone medics. Herohands went over to Kari and held Kari's hand and he said "The grip strength is good. Better than anticipated.", Kari finally opened her eyes, much to the joy of Phil. "What happened.." she said. "The Island of Destiny, that's what happened.." replied Herohands. "The last thing I remember, is the clone ship crashing on Rossuul, and then I passed out a final time.." "Rossuul, is a planet that has toxic plants. It lets out pollen, that causes damage to all those who aren't from the planet. Even if you use an oxygen masks, the plants will get to you first, before the planet does." said Cameron. "Rossuul is a republic planet, but because you crashed landed on the planet, the planet turns beast mode to get rid of you, as soon as you left the planet, the locals found the clone bodies, they were all dead. Had this group spent anymore time on the planet you would have died.." said Tano. "Then why do they call the planet the "Island of Destiny?'". said Kari. "A buried treasure said to be thousands of years old resides in the forest." said Dread. "But we weren't after that.. we just crashed in the forest. We made our way out it almost killed Kari, it left Vicious with a nasty wound, and Dan almost died on impact. We didn't do anything wrong, except escape." said Phil. "We understand. But where not the people you should be telling. One of you will have to return to Rossuul to clear up what happened." said Dread. "No. No way.." said Vicious. Kari nodded and said "I'll do it. Who runs Rossuul?" "A leader called Garander Rushall. He will understand if you explain the events that happened.." "And what if he doesn't? He'll kill one of us?" "I am going by myself. This needs to be addressed. Inform the republic, I am going back to Rossuul." "Kari.. No. I can't let you do this." "Then stay. I will make sure this is cleaned up. Without you." Order 66 Hanna was leaving the thrown room to get to her transport but she was still sensing the deaths of countless Jedi in the force. Hanna knew she was next. She was halfway to her shuttle when CC-4224 "Spike" said "Halt General traitor." "What do you mean?" "You betrayed the republic! My brothers were killed helping you in this war..How how could you!" Taking his generals saber he said "This blade used in combat nothing else has split blood more then once." "I assure you Spike I have done nothing wrong." Spike threw her lightsaber over the cliff and into the sea. "it's CC-4224! To you Jedi scum!! Open fire!!" The Clones opened fire and Hanna said "Order 66" under her breath. "That's right General Tano,I'm going to enjoy shooting you!" The clones then killed her on Matalyyk then and there. Dread saw the clones firing upon their general. "What is going on! Who authorized this?" "General Cameron.It was ordered by Lord Sidious.The extermination of the entire Jedi Order!" "What? No!" Dread ignited his blade and said "You had a loyal oath to the republic not to its leader!" Dread ran into the firing clones and slashed through many. "You won't get far Jedi! This order stays until the order is gone!" Death on Matalyyk During the elimination of the Jedi, Hanna was one of many to hide in fear of the Sith attack. Hanna was meditating when she communicated with a force ghost. "Master Tano. If you're to survive you must come out of hiding. You must have another go. The Sith cannot take over the galaxy. Master Kota has come out of hiding an attacked many Imperial shipping yard above Raxus, you must go and save him." "Master Kota, Rahm Kota? Are you insane?." said Hanna under her breath. "If you can hear me Master Tano, you must leave Matalyyk and do what Master Kota is doing This is for your own good Master Tano.." the force ghost disappeared, and Hanna made the decision, she was leaving Matalyyk. Hanna gathered her things and walked outside to see an all out war was happening. After walking outside Hanna was spotted and shot by clone forces. Category:Jedi